Butterfly on your right shoulder
by PheeFer
Summary: They fell in love with each other at the age of 14, but after being caught by their parents and ridiculed by classmates, Len completely separated himself from his sister. Now, he wants her back no matter what people think. But is she just as willing? RxL
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Len, it's time for you to wake up now." Rin's voice filled the silence in her twin brother's room. He stirred from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes before turning his head to face the female. "Alright..." He responded groggily as he stood up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He watched as the girl hesitated in his doorway and couldn't help but feel guilty. She no longer acted like herself in front of him. Ever since he'd distanced himself from her as a child, their close relationship seemed as if it had never existed. "Do you need something?" He finally questioned the other blonde, who only shook her head 'no' in response and walked out, closing his door behind her.

Rin let out a long sigh as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen where both of her parents, Leon and Lily, were seated for breakfast. "Good morning, Rin." Her mother chirped up, looking away from the newspaper sprawled out on the table in front of her. "Ah, Rin, 'morning." Her father responded as well, as he smiled up at her. She nodded to the two of them and ran a finger through her shoulder-length, golden locks of hair and released a sigh, "I'm going to leave early, okay?" Was her response as she slipped her school shoes on at the front door and exited the kitchen silently. "I wonder what's wrong with her…" Lily murmured after an awkward silence filled the room. "You know how 16 year olds can be, dear." Leon teased as he took a sip of coffee from the mug in front of him. "I don't know, Leon… Don't you remember how close Rin and Len used to be when they were younger? They were inseparable! Now we can barely get them to stay in the same room together…" Lily couldn't hide the worry in her voice as she closed her newspaper and stared at her husband across the table. Surely he'd noticed the sudden difference in their children's relationship as well. "Their relationship was getting _too_ close, Lily. It's good that their like this now and I don't want to hear another word about it."

Len, whom was dressed and spying on them from the staircase, stared down at his shoes. It was his fault, after all, that he and his sister were complete strangers now. But he only did it so that she wouldn't get hurt. They'd fallen in love with each other at the young age of 14 and their close relationship caused them to be the main subject at their school. He and Rin were constantly teased about being so close and he could remember the look of horror on his parent's faces when the two of them walked in on Rin and Len exchanging a kiss before bed.

"I'm going now, too." He suddenly announced as he practically darted out the front door to find his sister.

* * *

**A/N:**

**First fanfic on this website woohoo! And yes, it is Vocaloid and it will be a RinXLen fanfic, in case you couldn't tell. It's based off of the amazing song "Butterfly on your right shoulder" hence the title. LOL LACK OF ORIGINALITY FOR TITLES. sob. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys can enjoy it3 Let me know if it's okay because I'm not sure if I like it or not pfft. But I'll continue it, nonetheless. If you see any errors, please let me know! **

**Next chapter will come up soon. But please don't pressure me into writing it quickly. School tends to take up a LOT of my free-time lately. Thanks for understanding3 I hope you guys will enjoy this story and many more to come by me3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Len's POV:**

It hadn't taken Len a very long time to catch up to Rin, seeing as he'd practically sprinted after her while she merely walked, taking her own time. After all, she'd left so early that she could take all the time she needed. "Rin!" Len's voice called out from behind her. Freezing, the blonde slowly turned and faced him, trying her best not to shoot him a glare. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be back at home eating breakfast?" Her voice was dull and unemotional, just as her eyes were.

Len wondered for a moment if that was his entire fault, too. "Do you want to walk to school together? You know, like how we did when we were younger…" He asked, adding that last part on with a lowered voice. She paused, lowering her cerulean blue eyes before grinning bitterly. "I'd rather not, Len. After all, your friends might think its 'wrong'." And with that the girl turned on her heel, leaving Len behind.

_**

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV:**

"Hey Rin, how did you do on that test?" Miku called out, waving her own paper in the air to catch the other girl's attention. Shrugging, Rin responded, "I barely passed but at least I didn't fail." Rin stared at her test paper before crumbling it up and tossing it into the nearest trashcan while the two girls walked side-by-side to the lunch room and each grabbed a tray. "Why don't you get Len to help you with your grades? He's always been really good with school work! I have to help Mikuo out all the time but since he's my brother, its okay!"

At the mention of her brother, Rin's face hardened and she grabbed an orange and shoved it on her tray. "I don't need that idiot's help, Miku. I'd rather fail than go to him for help." The tealette frowned as she placed a bowl of leek soup on her tray and shuffled behind her best friend. "I don't understand you, Rin. You and Len were inseparable when you were much younger! I remember because you would always cry for Len when you came to my slumber parties and would—most of the time—go home that night just to be with him again." The two girls sat at an empty table and Miku watched in silence as Rin completely ignored her question by asking, "Have you seen Luka or Meiko around yet? I need to ask for Luka's English homework and Meiko never called me back last night." Sighing, Miku simply shrugged her shoulders and took a bite out of her soup.

If Rin didn't want to talk about something then no amount of force would make her. Rin was the most stubborn girl Miku had ever met. Rin began peeling her orange and paused when she spotted her twin across the room possibly flirting with two girls she didn't recognize. He was such a bastard. The day he broke her heart was the day she swore to herself that she'd never forgive him for as long as she lived.

She had it written in her diary as proof! No matter what Len did, she'd hate him for it! He could save a child from a burning building and she'd still hate him! "Look at him, Miku!" Rin suddenly exclaimed, throwing her tray aside angrily, "Just the sight of him boils my blood!"

"Whoa, Rin, are you jealous that he's with those girls?" Miku teased, taking another bite of soup and tilting her head to the side curiously.

"What! No way! I could care less about who he flirts with, Miku, get real! But look at his grin. It's so idiotic. Just like he is."

"Whatever you say…" The other female responded with a small sigh as she tore off a piece of bread that came with her soup and flicked it at Rin.

"Hey! Don't waste food. I'll eat that bread!" Rin laughed as she yanked the bread off Miku's tray and took a huge bite out of it, causing her cheeks to puff out like a hamster. Miku let out a laugh and poked Rin's cheek before exclaiming, "Aww look at how cute Rinny can be!"

**Len's POV:**

Across the room, a very familiar laugh filled Len's ears and he automatically recognized it as his sister's. Glancing over to where she was seated, he watched in silence as she laughed with her best friend, Miku Hatsune. He frowned as he hesitantly turned his attention back to the two girls in front of him. "W-What were you saying just now, Neru?" He questioned the girl. Tapping her foot impatiently, Neru lowered her yellow cell phone and pouted.

"Len, why don't you ever listen to me when I'm talking to you? I was trying to invite you to Piko's party this weekend. You know, the albino dude dating that pink chick? Not Teto, but Miki. He just moved down here so he's hosting his own party and I want you to be my date!" Man, Neru talked way too much. If she wanted to ask him out she should have just gotten to the point. He didn't need all those extra details. "Eh, I suppose I'll go with you, then. You did ask first, after all."

Neru's face lit up as she completely ignored the fact that he was going to the party with her only because she asked first, not because he liked her in return. "Hey, I was going to ask him! He's not going with you! He's going to come with me!" Len stiffened as he glanced down at Tei Sukone. How long had she been standing there! That chick was absolutely crazy.

Len stole another glance in Rin's direction and froze. Gakupo was standing beside his sister and whatever he was saying was making her laugh _and_ blush. Oh hell no. "I'll be back in just a minute." Len excused himself politely from the on-going argument between Neru and Tei and made his way over to the table Miku, Rin, and now Gakupo were at. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He grinned as he stood right beside Rin.

"Oh, Gakupo was inviting Rin to Piko's party! I'm sure you heard about it by now, Len! I'm going, too!" Miku piped in happily.

Len chuckled and placed his arm around Rin's thin shoulders protectively, "Oh, she's not goi—." He was immediately cut off when Rin rose to her feet and stared him straight in the eyes coldly, "I'm going." She stated.

…_What?_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, chapter two is here now! Oh gosh, I seriously want to thank all the people who reviewed this story and added it to their favorite stories list and alerts and so forth. You guys don't know how much that means to me! I love you all! Getting such positive feedback makes me want to keep writing more and more! AHH I'M SO GRATEFUL! **

**And in my last chapter I noticed I had a grammar mistake. Instead of the typing in "They're" I typed in "Their". FFF I was so embarrassed QAQ if anyone noticed that, I'm really sorry. I promise I know a liiiittle bit about grammar and spelling LOL. Not much, but a little eue**

**Ohoho, I've also added Miku, Neru, Tei, and Gakupo in this story! Piko, Miki, Teto, and others will be making an appearance very soon as well! I was originally going to make Mikuo the one inviting Rin to the party but since in the PV it's Gakupo she likes, I decided to stick with that. I don't want to stray _too_ far off from the PV this story is based off of. And don't worry everyone! THIS IS DEFINITELY A LENxRIN STORY. Because I'm a huuuuge LenXRin fan myself ohoho. **

**OKAY DONE RAMBLING NOW SORRY, SORRY! **

**If you guys notice any errors, please let me know and I'll edit them as soon as I can!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin's POV:**

"Rin, you can't go to that party. You just… You can't! Especially not with Gakupo because he's older than you and I don't trust him. I'm your big brother and I need to keep you safe and happy, after all!" Len's frantic voice exclaimed as he tagged behind his sister on their way home after school.

It was hard to avoid him since they lived together but even harder since he suddenly decided that he wanted her to be a part of his life again. But it was too late, now. Maybe if he'd had this sudden change of heart when they were 14 or even 15 she would have taken him back in a heartbeat. But now that she was a 17 year old _woman_, she refused. Anger welled up inside the girl and she suddenly stopped walking, almost causing Len to run right into her from behind.

"Oh, and you'll be the one to make me happy instead, Len? You're such a fucking hypocrite, do you know that? You don't want me to go to this party with Gakupo, yet you're going with Neru! You don't want me to get hurt by him, yet you've hurt me more than anyone I've ever known! You've made me the unhappiest girl ever and you're the worst brother a person could ever have. You're complete trash. I'll do whatever I damn well please and I'll date whoever I want to, as well. You don't deserve to have a say in what I do and don't do!"

**Len's POV:**

Every single word his twin sister said cut him like an invisible knife. For the second time in one day, she'd managed to make him completely speechless. And the worst part of it all was just how right she was. Every sentence she said was completely true. He had no right to judge Gakupo or assume that the older male would hurt his sister because he'd already hurt her enough.

"I did that… For your own good, Rin. Everyone looked down on us and thought we were disgusting, even our own parents. I wanted you to be happy and being without me was the only option. But I was young and I was naive. I don't care what other people think anymore. I just want to make you happy again."

"I'm happy without you in my life, Len." She retorted as she began walking away from him once more. He stared at his shoes in complete silence as he followed behind her at a slower pace, yet refused to believe her last sentence. They were, after all, still twins. And he knew that deep down inside, even though he'd hurt her in so many ways, she still loved him. And he wasn't going to give up on her.

**

* * *

**

**Rin's POV:**

"Miku, I don't know what to wear. I look completely stupid in this dress." Rin complained from inside her room as she stared at her reflection in the long mirror hanging on the back of her door. "I think you look adorable, Rin! And besides, it's not what you think that matters. It's what your _peers_ think that matters!" Miku responded as she stood up beside Rin and examined her own figure in the mirror. "After all, this dress is really uncomfortable but you said I look good in it so I'm going to wear it!"

"Your logic is pretty dumb." Rin admitted with a sigh as she looked down at her white dress. "B-Besides my chest doesn't exactly…Fit it very well…" She admitted with a sigh of defeat. From behind her, Meiko snorted, "Your chest doesn't fit well in anything."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Rin exclaimed angrily as she grabbed her brush and threw it at the brunette's head. "You guys, we don't have much more time or we'll be late. You look pretty in that dress Rin, so can we please go?" Luka, whom had been silently sitting on the edge of Rin's bed the entire time, finally spoke up in a mature, calm voice. "Easy for you to say, Luka! You're pretty and you have a huge rack!"

"Perhaps it's too huge." Miku commented with a grin, causing Luka's cheeks to redden slightly and for her to shoot a glare at the two of them.

"Oh shut up…!" She exclaimed suddenly, losing her cool. However, she quickly recovered and turned to Rin with a smile, "Why don't you ask Len to drive us there together since he got his license?"

Rin hesitated for a moment, lowering her eyes. She doubted he'd do anything for her after what she had said to him a while back… They hadn't even talked since that day, which was about a week or so ago. "I guess I can try… I mean, I don't want to walk there." She responded as she left her room and slowly made her way to Len's.

Even though it was right down the hall, her legs felt like led, making the walk there seem to last forever. She stared at his door knob in silence for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing it open. "Len… I have to ask you something." She announced in a soft voice.

**Len's POV:**

Pausing, he slowly looked away from his computer screen and at Rin's face. "What is it?" He asked, clearly confused. Was she going to mutter up some type of apology? He really hoped she would… But then again, she said she had a _question_ to ask him. Was she going to ask him to be with her again? He could feel himself getting excited.

"Could you give me and my friends a ride to that party? I mean, you're going with Neru, so it shouldn't be a big deal or anything. And we don't want to walk."

….That was it? That was all she wanted? No apology, no offering herself back to him.

He slowly rose from his computer chair and walked over to the girl, backing her up against the wall. "I'll take you all there. But I'll be watching you closely, Rin."

A blush rose to the girl's cheeks and she forced herself to glare at him coldly, ignoring the fact that he was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Then I'll watch you closely with Neru!" She quickly responded.

"Neru Akita doesn't mean anything to me. I'm just going with her because I'd rather not go alone. Do you like Gakupo?"

"Obviously. Otherwise, why would I be going with him, idiot!"

Len lowered his eyes and let out a chuckle, "You liar. You forget that we're twins sometimes. I know you better than anyone else. You don't like him. At least, not yet. And I'll be sure that you never do." He pressed his lips against hers firmly, only for a moment, before forcing himself to pull away. "Go get your friends. I'll be waiting in our parents' car."

And with that, Len walked out of his room and downstairs, leaving Rin in his room completely bewildered.

* * *

**Oh… My gosh. I am SO sorry I left you all waiting this long! And only for a filler chapter, too. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SHOOT ME REPEATEDLY. I TOTALLY DESERVE IT. I actually wasn't going to add a RinLen kiss but I decided to anyways, since you guys have all been so wonderful and patient! There will definitely be more fluff! And the next chapter will be the big party scene, so I'm looking forward to writing that! School has been really, really hard on me lately. GOTTA KEEP THOSE GRADES UP, MAN. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing it and I'm really unhappy with how it turned out… But I hope everyone else will be satisfied! Thank you for all the reviews! It means so much to me!**


End file.
